


~Around You~

by Mooncouer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fan Comics, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Trekkie, alternative universe, fantsia epica, nerd, nerdthings, rol de mesa, soft, trekkiethings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncouer/pseuds/Mooncouer
Summary: Johnny no podía evitar pensar en el día en que se conocieron sin sentirse contento porque fue como si todos los planetas se alinearán y lo sacarán de su letargo. Desde ese día podía ver la luz al final del túnel.Pero para Doyoung haber conocido a Johnny solo marcaba el inicio de muchas cosas malas y el seguir viéndole era  un recordatorio de todo lo que estaba mal, aunque también lo siente como un despertar.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	~Around You~

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca pensé que iba a volver a escribir después de casi 4 años, supongo que hay que agradecerle al aislamiento.

_¿Que fue lo que obtuvo Pandora tras abrir la dichosa caja?: el caos la perdición y millones de cosas malas, lo único bueno es que al fondo de la misma se encontraba dormida la esperanza Doyoung no solo había abierto esa caja arruinando por completo todo tal vez también había encontrado al catalizador de su vida y todo sin darse cuenta._  
  


La vida de Doyoung era…, estaba “normal” o al menos de aquello trataba de convenserse a si mismo más bien estaba estancado o así lo sentía desde el momento en que decido ir a Seúl a estudiar economía, a pesar de ser el mejor promedio y tener un buen trabajo en pequeño estudio de animación. De a ratos se sentía viviendo una doble vida, una que había iniciado tras haber ingresado al estudio y darse cuenta lo mucho que amaba la programación de vídeo juegos a tal punto que tomaba clases de animación multimedia de noche.

Fue de aquello mismo de lo que hablaba con su amiga y actual colega Irene, mientras esperaban a su "cliente estrella" de entre las muchas cosas que habían en el estudio de animación y que no estaban ni cerca de deber ofrecer, como diseñar y editar catálogos de ventas de ropa masculina, aunque fuera el que más ganancias les traía, si no el único trabajo fijo.

—Es que enserio no creo que vayas a tomar tu segundo año en animación a escondidas... Me tomo varios semestres pasar dos clases del segundo año y yo solo estudiaba.— sentenció la mayor negando levemente.—¿ Porque no sólo dejas economía?

—Si hago eso voy a quedar como un irresponsable y no quiero que me digan qué fracase en algo y que comiencen a compararme con Kyungsoo, como él si pudo tomar una decisión para toda la vida a los 17 sin arrepentirse y como yo soy un mal hermano mayor para “la pobre Hyunjin”. Yo debí ser el médico de la familia tal y como Deforest Kelly hubiera querido— se quejo entre dientes bufando con fuerza mientras su amiga y colega le tomaba de la mano a modo de darle ánimos mientras reía algo enternecida.

—Mhhh — la chica entendía a qué se refería, pero no estaba lista para discutir sobre el cast de StarTrek tan temprano en la mañana, menos con una reunión en puerta—aun así me preguntó si tendrás tiempo de continuar con D&D y las noches de Rol, tengo un nuevo juego, es distopico. Está en camino y sería una pena estrenarlo sin ti, no podemos ser solo yo y Jeno ya de por sí es difícil encontrar amantes del buen rol de mesa.—Suspiro la mayor a sabiendas de que aquello era un golpe más o menos bajo y se retiró yendo a buscar los cafés que habían pedido.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que entraba su "cliente" con aquella estúpida expresión de Playboy y vestido como si fuera un gigoló, esa persona a los ojos de Doyoung vivía en su propia realidad y aún así representaba el sustento económico de tres personas y toda una familia. El chico estaba tan absorto en su desprecio por Jung Jaehyun que no noto que venía en compañía, mucho menos noto que el "payaso" fue directamente dónde Irene para coquetear con ella mientras se bebía el café que era para él.

—No va hacerte caso y lo sabes...— comento sarcástico quitándoles de su mano el café que era suyo e inmediatamente devolviéndoselo al ver que ya había tomado un sorbo.

—Él lo sabe, lo que no tiene es conciencia de si mismo. —Expreso la mayor sonriendo de una forma "agradable"y aún así súper despectiva.—Ven vamos, haz esta tortura rápida, Doyoung te espero en la mesa.— La mujer se fue llevándose a su pesado cliente a la mesa y antes que Doyoung pudiera siquiera hacer su pedido oyó que alguien más se dirigía al barista.

—Un frappé de frutos del bosque extra dulce y tú número… tal vez.— Doyoung volteo a ver quién no era lo suficientemente educado para no respetar un lugar en la fila y se topo con una sonrisa tan tierna que de no ser porque se había salteado su lugar el la fila lo habría derretido por completo.

—Primero... Tienes una persona delante tuyo respeta el orden y segundo él tampoco va a hacerte caso.—No dejo que aquel grandote hablara y se dirigió al chico del bar.— Ten ¿Podrías darme lo de siempre? ¿Por favor? —Doyoung era uno de esos tipos con paciencia escasa, la mínima cosa lo alteraba.

—Seguro Doie~—Respondió a modo de cantico el chico detrás de la barra con complicidad demostrando confianza, puesto que era cliente frecuente y se conocían bien. — Lo de siempre que algo o, alguien te ofende.—Rodo sus ojos hacia donde el grandote estaba, pero este no se dio por aludido. —Y te pondré un bonito mensaje en Thai para alegrar tu día.—Dijo mientras ultimabasu bebida a la cual adorno con una carita feliz en el vaso.

—Bien aquí están los briesfs y actualizados y las nuevas marcas que colaboran esta temporada para que los suban a la web, también preparamos dos conceptos y estilos para las locaciones y que los modelos salgan lo mejor posible.— Jaehyun explico todo el proyecto ni bien Doyoung regreso a la mesa. El tipo podía ser tarado con aires de playboy de muy mala monta, pero en cuanto a su organización ese hombre sabía lo hacía.

—¿Y porque no mejor pones una empresa de host o novios por catálogo? ¿Ya enserio vendes ropa o vendes personas?... —Agrego intentado desviar su atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera que por un segundo vio a Jaehyun como alguien atractivo.

—Vendo catálogos, si alguna de esas prendas se vende o no, no es mi problema. Mi negocio es que se agoten ni bien se suben las preventas, y créeme que lo hacen. Todo gracias a nuestra fotógrafa estrella. — Respondió como un revés sonriendo victorioso, de vez en cuando lograba que Doyoung se quedara sin ninguna palabra para refutar, sin duda era una de las principales razones por las que siempre insistía en verlo en las reuniones.

—Fotógrafa, editora, diseñadora, maquetadora... No imprimo los malditos pohotobooks porque no tengo una imprenta, de otro modo lo haría. —Irene enumero dejando en claro de quién era todo el crédito y volviendo inmediatamente a enfocarse en el proyecto.

Pasaron varios minutos ultimando detalles y acordando fechas para revisiones e inicio de las sesiones, planificando en general. Hasta que tuvieron las bases acordadas o lo sufriente para poder terminar la reunión.—Bien si no tienes nada más, nosotros en los que resta de la semana te llamamos y te avisamos cuando consigamos las locaciones para que tengas el resto organizado, me tengo que ir llegó tarde a una clase...—no termino de hablar mientras se levantaba que volvió a chocarse esta vez con aquel grandulón que lo había ignorado por completo en la barra. De haberse chocado un poco más de frente lo habría bañado con aquella bebida púrpura casi radiactiva.

—Jae... el chico lindo del bar no me dio su número pero me dejó un mensaje especial en mi vaso.— expreso el castaño emocionado ignorando nuevamente a cualquier ser humano que no fuera al que se dirigía. —¿Sabes leer Tailandés?— su amigo se encogió de hombro pues no tenía ni idea de aquello, pero la chica que tenía en frente señaló al moreno al que había pasado por encima ya dos veces.

—¿Puedes leerlo por favor?—Johnny estiro su brazo mostrando el escrito con aquella tierna sonrisa, pero no se detenía a notar su existencia, lo habíallevado puesto ya dos veces y no era capaz de disculparse antes de “exigir” algo y no solo eso el tipo era amigo de Jaehyun, tenía que ser una broma.

Doyoung entorno sus ojos tomando el vaso, como si no tuviera nada más importante que hacer—Ahí dice: para el alto idiota que no respeta las filas, no acoses a los trabajadores en su lugar de trabajo.—Leyó rápido devolviéndole el vaso a su dueño mientras reía y se apartaba de ellos en dirección a la salida, mientras su amiga y el chico de la barra sonreían cómplices dejando en ridículo al grandote.

… 

A Doyoung aún le quedaba un largo día por delante, al menos no tenía que ir a la oficina saliendo de la facultad, le tomo su buena hora el llegar a allí y aún así debía subir unos pisos el camino parecía no tener fin.

—¿Donde estabas el profesor estaba preguntado por ti desde que inició la clase?— pregunto Kun en un tono bastante reticente mientras el moreno tomaba asiento a su lado tratando de recobrar el aliento—Hoy publican los resultados de los finales y quién promociona, el profesor Lee insiste en verte desde que entró al salón ¿Que le hiciste al viejo? ¿No le habrás hecho ver algún error? ¿Verdad?

—Estaba en una reunión laboral y el transporte es un desastre—Aclaro en voz baja, mirándole confundido.— No le dije nada, cálmate ¿Si? bastante difícil es escucharlo hablar sin que me den ganas de gritarle porque escupe a todos lados, es muy desagradable pero jamás le dije nada. —Murmuro mientras tomaba notas de lo visto mientras no estaba.

—Sr Kim veo que nos honra con su presencia ¿Podría hacerse presente en la sala del decano de cátedra? lo necesitan con urgencia.

Doyoung se retiro sintiendo su sangre helarse en cada paso que daba en lugar la oficina del decano, asistir ahí casi nunca significaba algo bueno y a final de semestre anterior se le había informado que era el mejor promedio, mucho dudaba que volvieran a darle una noticia de esa índole. Una vez allí no le quedó más que respirar profundo y entrar tomo asiento y frente al decano y dejo su cerebro en off durante todo el discurso del viejo sobre lo valioso que era para la universidad y que buenos dotes tenía y como era un estudiante estrella, hasta que llegó el pero…—Pero...— pregunto el peli negro mientras su estómago amenazaba con implosionar.

—Vera sr Kim estas cosas no se nos suelen pasar, este tipo de errores son casi imposibles pero… ocurren.—En la mente de Doyoung todo lo que salía de la boca de aquel viejo arrugado era _blah, blah, blah... ¿Ocurren? ¿Porque no podía ir al maldito punto?—_ hubieron cierta serie de irregularidades que han llevado a que usted curse un semestre completo sin estar "regularizado"

—¿Regularizado?...— Pregunto el joven mostrándose exasperado.

—En efecto, usted no está regularizado, en otras palabras ha estado viviendo en el campus de manera ilegal y también ha cursado y aprobado 4 materias que no tienen validez. Y verá el problema es que antes de anotarse y tomar estás clases debía rendir Inglés técnico I y II. Dígame, ¿no ha recibido ningún email de notificación?— Doyoung no expreso palabra alguna, pero negó mirando al suelo en completo silencio mientras el tipo le explicaba lo penoso que era esto y que debía desalojar su dormitorio de inmediato a si mismo rendir las materias que debía si no quería perder el año.

El resto fue un completo blackout. Si bien Kun lo había ayudado a empacar sus cosas, desalojar su dormitorio y de asegurarse que subiera bien al tren con la promesa de avisarle ni bien llegará donde Irene. Desde que abordo el mismo que no tenía dimensión de en qué momento pudo hallar un asiento mucho menos cuando se quedó dormido en el hombro de un extraño, mientras evitaba llorar en público. Debía agradecer aquel tipo que lo despertó llegando a la terminal, fue una lastima no tener tiempo de hacerlo.

—¿Que planeas hacer?— preguntó la mayor recostada a su lado mientras él se abrazaba a su almohada escondiendo su cara. —Esta es una buena oportunidad para abandonar economía y enfocarte en la animación eres un genio, es tu vocación naciste para eso. Y sabes que puedes quedarte aquí cuánto quieras y necesites.

—Mi vocación es ser primer oficial científico en la flota estelar.— gruñó contra la almohada al borde del llanto.

—Sí, pero estamos a cientos de años de que haya una federación espacial como tal... — la chica no acotó sobre sus ideas con la carrera de economía pues sabía que no era un tema fácil para a él y que lo que él necesitaba eran soluciones.—De momento, te quedas en casa hay un cuarto que Sehun no usa, él le dice estudio de música —Rió con un poco de maldad haciendo reír a su amigo —Aunque… hay algo que no entiendo es como no rendiste inglés técnico, digo... Sabes hablar; chino, japonés, tailandés, un poco de Islandés y también hablas y lees Klingon, Vulcano, Elfico algo de Bajoran y un poco de Lengua negra (Mordor) ¿Cómo es que no sabes inglés? Es literal el lenguaje más sencillo del planeta.

— Sé jawquv, bIQapbe'chugh. (No lo sé, deja de deshonrarme)— pronuncio en un casi perfecto Klingon dándose vuelta suspirando a lo alto intentando que si amiga no note como lloraba de impotencia. En tan solo un par de horas todo lo que tenia, conocía y le daba estabilidad sé había ido al demonio.

—No es deshonroso, los más grandes guerreros saben cuándo recibir ayuda. Y ahora que lo pienso Sehun tiene un amigo que es profesor de inglés, tal vez pueda darte clases particulares, me dijo que estaba sin trabajo así que quizá tenga tiempo libre y le sirve de ayuda dar unas clases. ¡Vamos! no te desanimes eres el chico que puede con un estudio de diseño que debería tener 20 personas y funciona con 5, el que toma clases de economía de día y de noche estudia programación digital, y pasaste 4 materias sin saber que no estabas regularizado.— intento animarle haciéndole “pat-pat” en la espalda.— Al menos déjame ayudarte con el instructor de inglés, ¿Sí? No te preocupes _noona_ lo tiene.

…

Fue cuestión de días para que ella encontrase al dichoso profesor y concretará una cita con él. Según el mismo Sehun el tipo oriundo de Estados Unidos y daba clases particulares desde que llegó a Corea ¿Que tan malo podía ser? Irene dejo todo preparado y se había encargado de dejar el departamento libre para que pudiera tomar la clase tranquilo. Todo lo que debía hacer Doyoung era buscar los temas y comenzar estudiar, tenía un semestre libre para preparar y rendir nada del otro mundo.

El timbre sonó y el chico vio por la cámara de seguridad que era su "tutor" no podía verlo de frente, pero tras preguntar por él intercomunicador y aclarar que había sido enviado por Sehun lo dejo subir —Vamos puedes hacer esto, fuiste disfrazado de Spock a la StarCon del 2015 puede hacer cualquier cosa— se auto ánimo respirando profundo y abriendo la puerta sin mayor dilación encontrando del otro lado de la misma al tipo del café que lo había pasado por encima no solo una si no 2 veces.—¡Tu!...

—Tu, debes ser Doyoung ¿verdad? Sehun me habló de tí. Soy John, Johnny, Suh. Es un gusto.— El más alto era arrollador, estiró su mano para estrecharla mientras Doyoung lo miraba como si en verdad no lo recordara... Se habían visto hace menos de 10 días y en una ocasión se lo llevo por delante. Pero en verdad necesitaba un profesor y no conseguía ninguno Ten y Kun se habían ofrecido ayudar, pero el primero no era titulado y no había comprendido la mitad de los tecnicismos y el segundo aun estaba cursado el nivel II.  
Y según El _HunRene_ este tipo sabía lo que hacía.

—Doyoung Kim, el gusto es mío, por favor pasa.—Mascullo dejándolo entrar, ahogando sus ganas de matarse ahí mismo, y dirigiéndolo al pequeño estudio dónde esperaba ser instruido.

Tras varios minutos revisando los temas el más pareció darse por vencido.— Ya veo ¿tu quieres aprender el idioma? o tener un mayor desempeño en la "jerga economista" puedo ayudarte con las reglas gramaticales, fonetica y el uso correcto del idioma en líneas generales pero en la parte específica "económica" no tanto porque… no soy economista.— el chico siguió revisando los apuntes y libros que Doyoung tantos años había estado evitando.

—Pero... ¿No eres profesor?— pregunto intentando esconder su frustración.

—No... Yo doy clases escuelas —respondió de modo relajado anotando varias cosas de los temas que su "alumno" necesitaba.

—¿En secundaria?— agrego tratando de no explotar frente a un desconocido.

—¿Eh? No, tengo permitido por mi carrera dar clases en primaria mi título en turismo y relaciones internacionales me habilita, además de que es mi lengua materna.

—¡Ah vaya! ¡Primaria!... ¿Me das un minuto?—Doyoung tomo su teléfono y se encerró en el baño esperando que Irene atendiera el desgraciado teléfono, se odiaba a si mismo por haber dejado esa materia para después, de haber ido a las clases seguro le habría valido menos mala sangre.—Su profesor estrella, es solo un chico con título en turismo y da clases en primaria no tiene idea de técnicismos y acaba de decirme que para entenderlos debería ser economista—hablo sin siquiera esperar a que ella saludara. A pesar de su voz baja podía sentirse la ira tal punto que la chica tuvo que apartar su teléfono de su oído.

—¿Puedes relajarte? No sabíamos que no era titulado, tiene muy buenas referencias ¿No puedes al menos darle una oportunidad o despedirlo de forma educada? —Pregunto tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.— Buscaremos otro.

—¡No, Bae Joohyun! no vamos a buscar otro, este tipo es el idiota del bar es el amigo mal educado de Jaehyun... Sabes que merece que le diga sus verdades y lo mandé al demonio.—En aquel momento hasta Johnny podía oír que algo pasaba dentro del baño.—Rechace la ayuda de Ten y Kun por menos que esto, desde la primera vez que lo vi perdí mi hogar, mi cursada ¿y ahora mi carrera? Este tipo solo me trae cosas horribles.

—No le digas nada, seguro ni te recuerda de otro modo habrías llamado para quejarte por eso. Sehun dice que es muy bueno enseñando podrías darle al menos está clase, ya tengo que irme va a empezar la función, relájate y deja que termina la clase se lo debes no tiene otro empleo.— La chica apelo a la lastima de su amigo y si que funcionó en su lugar a Doyonung no le habría gustado que lo echen a mitad del trabajo y menos sin paso.

Lavo su cara y se llamo a calma volviendo a reunirse con aquel tipo que no hacía más que leer los relatos y las bibliografías rascándose la cabeza. No había modo de que funcione.

—¿Todo bien?— pregunto Johnny notándolo estresado.—Sabes, anoté un par de cosas para buscarlas luego, podemos iniciar por lo básico para refrescar unos de los primeros temas es la interpretación de texto y por más que sean puntuales puedo con eso, si me das unos días para investigar mejor el tema "técnico" estoy seguro que si nos vemos dos veces a la semana llegas al examen y lo pasas te doy mi garantía. —Esa garantía no valía mucho pero la determinación de aquel grandote, llamaba mucho la atención de Doyoung y si bien no confiaba en la palabra de Oh Sehun, tal vez debía confiar más en la palabra de Irene, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ella se había equivocado con algo.

—Esta bien, iniciemos entonces no tengo mucho tiempo pero si me garantizas que puedo pasar los exámenes...—Era mucha la fe que estaba depositando en un desconocido uno que no había ganado una buena primera o segunda impresión. ¿Después de todo que podía pasar?

**Author's Note:**

> En verdad espero que les haya gustado, estoy super oxidada tengo hasta el cap 3 escrito así que espero hayan mas updates para el fin de semana.  
> Si quieren dejar comentarios les leo.


End file.
